


It's Now or Never

by charlieflor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Road Trip, Steve acting like their dad, but Bucky only has one arm, i think, sorry i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieflor/pseuds/charlieflor
Summary: Sam never meant to make Buck upset, it’s just that all the Avengers had this thing where they couldn’t deal very well with their feelings. You know, he prefers to avoid Bucky, so that way he avoids the feelings for him too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	It's Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are typos or grammatical errors. Enjoy the reading!

They were so fucking tired. It's obvious, but being an Avenger ain't easy.

I mean, it's cool: Sam saves people flying around like a motherfucking badass bird, Steve looks like a super ripped Ken doll with an America shield, and Bucky has a metal arm and super-soldier fighting abilities. But fighting bad guys and risking your lives every week can be very tiring.

It's always nice to take a break from work. Go somewhere far away, spend a weekend on the beach (or in the hotel room, whatever). Toes in the sand, piña coladas, Hawaiian shirts…

Man, this is gonna be a great weekend. But still, why does the road to California have to be so long? They've only stopped one single time to go to the bathroom. Sam didn't know what was it, if the genetic modifications Steve and Bucky had been through repressed their needs to pee or something, but he was hating being on that car for so long.

Plus, Sam didn't really trust Steve driving, and he knew Bucky didn't either. The man was still kinda trapped in 1940, 21st century cars must be like monsters to him.

Bucky was taught to drive all kinds of complicated machines by the bad guys who tortured him. But right now the man only had one arm, so it would be a little difficult for him. Sam had been driving the car for the first 5 hours so he was tired as hell, he decided to go to the back seat and take a nap. But it was deadly hard with Steve going full speed in every speed bump and almost getting them all killed.

“Ah, shit” Bucky whispered, seeming terrified, and he was pretty sure Steve just ran over a pigeon.

“Watch your damn language, Barnes.” Sam said, half asleep.

“Why do you hate me?” The super soldier said to the man next to him.

Sam stared at Bucky, but he didn’t reply to the man’s question. He didn’t hate him, of course he didn’t, it was just some kind of a recurrent joke or something. Actually, Sam knew that if he didn’t say that he hated Bucky, he would have to admit that he liked him, and that thought was terrifying.

“Ok, kids, please don’t fight.” Steve shouted from the driver’s seat “I honestly can’t understand why you two can’t get along!”

Bucky turned forward again. He looked upset. Did he look upset? He did, a little. Sam could tell. He had spent plenty of time staring at that man’s perfect face when he couldn’t see him.

Ugh, he hated this. Sam never meant to make Buck upset, it’s just that all the Avengers had this thing where they couldn’t deal very well with their feelings. You know, he prefers to avoid Bucky, so that way he avoids the feelings for him too.

Another speed bump. That was enough to get Sam out of the depressing thoughts and make him start to think about how they will probably be dead within the next 2 hours.

Bucky held his hand.

That’s because he was frightened, right? Or was it something else? 

Anyway, Sam didn’t want to spend time overthinking when he could just melt into the soldier’s touch.

He gently squeezed Bucky’s hand. The man gave a little smile. They were fine like this. No arguing, no angry faces, no fighting bad guys. Just like this, in the backseat of Steve’s car, falling asleep and holding hands. They both wanted it to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> the writer asks to please don't let this flop because they are so emotionally invested in Sambucky that they just forgot to study for their geography test to write fanfiction jfjsifjdk  
> anyway, if you liked it, please leave your kudos and comments!


End file.
